The power He knows not! oneshot version
by Adra Lamia
Summary: Hermione watched Harry fall. Magic wind rose from her petit frame, black flame started to burn in her eyes! May not be a tear jerker but does not have a happy ending! You've been warned. HHr! Slight crossover with BtVS!


"**The Power He knows not!'**

Among the noise and chaos that surrounded it all, a bushy haired girl stood with her wand at the ready, in the middle of it all. She looked around with terror filling her eyes.

It was as if the time stopped as she scanned the area.

Cloaked figures were throwing hexes at any wizard within their range. If she looked closely enough she could even see the colour of their magic as it left the tips of their wands and flowed to the wizards and witches who were the last line of defence and the last hope for the wizarding world. The Order of the Phoenix were there in full force along with all of the aurors from the Ministry of Magic who were able of to fight.

Hogwarts became a battle field.

She looked at the body of her best friend laying at her feet. His normally red hair was covered in dust and fell over his pain stricken eyes. She whispered binding charm that would buy him some time and watched as the pain relieving spell took effect. Her eyes briefly glowed red as she incanted under her breath:

'_**Potestatem matris nostrae in tenebris invoco. Maledictum filium tuum abomni periculo custodias est vita!'1**_

Red glow surrounded Ron's body. It was so brief that it went unnoticed by any of the other wizards and witches. It would protect him from death. For now. It was all she could do. She hoped he would last till the end of the battle for madam Pomfrey to fix him.

Her eyes landed on the dead body of a snake lying near them. Nagini. Ron killed her, but his nearly lost his own life in the process.

She ducked instinctively as a hex shot in her direction. She whispered 'Reducto' and watched as her spell hit the death eater square in the chest.

The hex threw the man few feet backwards crushing more then few bones in his rib cage. He was also enveloped in fire which burned his robes and his flesh. His agonised screams filed her ears. In his struggle his mask fell of revealing his platinum hair. Hermione let small smile play across her lips.

'Draco Malfoy' She said but did nothing to help him in his struggle. Soon his body stopped trembling and she moved further into the battle field, casting not one glance his way.

She looked up and saw their nemesis facing the raven haired boy. They looked like cowboys facing each other at high noon just like in all the westerns her father loved so much and forced her to watch when she was little.

She quickly cast '_**Petrificus Totalus'**_ at the death eater who was about to hex Harry form behind. He fell stiff to the ground unnoticed by either Harry of Tom Riddle. She had started to call him that after a fight she had with her best friends about saying the name Lord Voldemort and they decided that they would call him Tom, a name Ron would not flinch at upon hearing.

The fighting continued around the two wizards, but they stared at each other oblivious to the world, concentrating only on them.

Spells were flying as they fought. She could not distinguish one spell from another, but one of them hit Harry when he could not cast '_**Protego**_' fast enough or duck out of its way. It almost sent him to his knees.

Quickly she chanted _**'Ere alienationis amicitia cruciatus' 2**_

She felt the ricochet of the curse as pain shot through her.

'Cruciatus!' she hissed through gritted teeth. Hermione fell to her knees. Her wand fell from her hands as she grabbed her chest. A cough tore through her, shaking her entire body.

'_**Ere inis Matris Terra'3**_ she whispered faintly.

The true fight had just begun.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The spell to transfer Harry's pain into her was working; actually, it was working to well. When Harry noticed that Voldemort's spells do not affect him, he became reckless. His recklessness cost her all her strength.

Hermione was now on her knees, clutching her chest and breathing fast shallow breaths, to ease the pain. Harry was hit with so many spells but after third _cruciatus_, she had lost count. She was too weak to sustain the complicated spell and it broke as soon as she started to loose consciousness.

She watched how Voldemort's spell left his wand and hit Harry in his left shoulder. The spell was so powerful it threw Harry hew feet back.

Hermione watched Harry fall with emptying eyes. All the pain she felt a second ago vanished into the numbness of rage.

Harry was not moving.

In a trance like state, she lifted her body from her knees.

Magic wind rose from her petit frame, blue energy surges run through her brown hair turning them into even bushier nest. Black flame started to burn in her eyes and soon consumed them completely and then a red glow appeared instead of her pupils.

She did not hear maniacal laughter of Voldemort nor gasp made by professor McGonagall when she noticed Harry's fall.

She lifted her hand to her side and pointing at the castle muttered:_** Adeo malum liber libri**_**!4**

Suddenly the sky turned dark. Hundreds of books flew like birds on the pitch and started heading to Hermione. The books created small tornado around the young witch. They were moving so fast that Hermione was barely visible.

She moved her hand and the books one by one stated to land on her open palm and were slowly merging with her flesh. Hermione looked at her outstretched hand and as her eyes glowed brighter, she begun to absorb more and more books. Soon the tornado subdued and when the books were gone, only Hermione remained. With her hair just as black as her eyes became only few second before.

All wizards at the battlefield, that once was Hogwarts, stopped and looked bewildered at the scene before them.

The stillness brought Death Eaters from numbness and they stopped fighting with their opponents, instead begun to cast spells at Hermione.

Hogwarts head Girl lowered her hand and with growling voice spoke one word: _**Co**__**ntego!5**_

In blink of an eye blue force field surrounded her body.

The shield around her absorbed every spell cast her way. Each of them made the shield glow a little brighter.

Hermione lifted up her hand, as if bored and Death Eaters started to scream in pain one by one as if under the most vicious curse. She did not even look at them; her eyes never leaving Harry's still form.

"What magic is this?' shouted Voldemort, his laughter dieing on his lips.

Slowly the girl raised her stare from the raven-haired boy and as if for the first time looked around. Another flick of her hand and the hooded figures started rising in the air. She slowly reached one of them and put her hand to the levitating figure. Instead of grabbing the man by his robe her hand went through him. The man managed to gasp at the cold that consumed his body as his magical force was draining from his limp now body and gathered in the palm of Hermione's hand.

"You don't taste like strawberries!' she exclaimed with her deep growling voice and send the man flying few feet higher and then with a thud crash to the ground, unconscious. She repeated the same thing with all of the Death Eaters, who helplessly awaited their turn, the terror growing with fallen comrades.

"Merlin, she is draining their magic,' whispered Minerva McGonagall.

"She is turning them into squibs!' shouted astonished Remus Lupin.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Professor McGonagall looked at the unconscious bodies of death eaters scattered over the battlefield, most of the Order members and few still standing ministry aurors gathered around her. They were veterans of previous war with the Dark Lord, and very experienced wizards and witches, and yet the site before them filled them all with bewilderment.

Minerva's eyes filled with both terror and small glee. Glee that all attackers were incapacitated forever, and with terror that their magic was sucked out of them, a fate she did not envy and was more destructive in it self then any course could be.

Fear filled her as she looked at the young woman before her very own disbelieving eyes. A girl; barely grown from a child, a seventh year student. Hermione Granger.

Her petit form emanated with such strong magic it created an energy field around her body.

Minerva hoped and prayed to all divine forces she knew that neither the girl's soul nor her heart was as black as her hair and glowing red eyes.

The Hogwarts professor brought her shaking hand to her lips and frozen watched as her student with small smile on her face faced the most evil wizard that walked the English soil in the last century.

Remus Lupin stood next to his former professor with his mouth hanging agape at the sight before him.

The dark lord asked a question that was running through his head as well.

'What magic was this?'

'Wiccan!' whispered a female voice behind him. He turned around and saw Auror Tonks.

'She is a Wicca!' exclaimed the witch.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione Granger stood with a small smile on her lips surrounded by magical wind, her hair was coal black her eyes with red glow. Blue energy was raffling her hair. She just single-handedly had incapacitated over thirty men. All said to be more powerful then her. For Merlin's sake she was only seventeen and apparently, the fact she did not use a wand made her even more dangerous.

She looked at Harry's still form and her eyes for a second flashed with warm chocolate brown. Single tear shone in the corner of her eye.

She turned to the man that was responsible for all the evil in Harry's Life.

She reached with her palm and gathered the tear from her cheek.

Her eyes returned to their unnatural blackness.

She put the hand before her and gently blew some air onto her outstretched palm. The tear rose in the air and in a flash turned it into hundreds of diamond like drops, which started to shake, doing strange air dance.

'_**Lux in tenebris principiis obsta.'**_** 6**– she whispered and the dropes started to shine like stars. It was beautiful. It looked as if stars were dancing in front of the young witch.

SNAP! Hermione snapped her fingers and all drops at once showered onto Voldemort's body.

Whenever the glowing drops touched his skin, haul escaped his lips.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva stood still and with disbelieving eyes watched as the most evil and said to be most powerful wizard screamed in pain caused by her own pupil. Only for a moment she turned around and addressed the Auror.

'You may be right Tonks!' She told her and looked up the hill at the fighting girl.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Small smile tugged at Hermione's lips. She looked with glee at the squirming Tom.

Hermione took her fighting stance with her legs apart and her fist lifted up with bend elbows.

_**'Potestatem matris nostrae in tenebris invoco. Exaudi meam causam;**__**Noli me renuere, umbra ducens. Sapienta manium super me effundatur'7**_ She started to chant and the air around her suddenly stopped cracking. It looked as if all the energy gathered in her tightened fists, witch started to shake more and more violently.

Voldemort's pained screams finally subdued. He lifted himself from the ground and started to back away from the girl in front of him. That mudblood was the first to bring him to his knees. An unknown feeling crept over his mind, numbing reminds of his soul.

Hermione's smile broadened when she felt the fear radiating from her enemy. But the so feared death would not come to the Tommy Dearest fast, nor would it be painless. She would make sure of that.

One of her fist moved as if in strike towards the backing Tom. Her palm opened and a beam of light shot out of it.

When it reached almost paralysed with fear Dark Lord wanna-be he was levitated few feet of the ground and held there. His black robe looked as if it were a huge crow's wings.

Hermione slowly walked toward the helpless man. She was about to strike with her tightened fist.

'Mione!' said weak voice. Hermione head snapped do fats even Minerva heard the crack in her neck.

Harry was sprawled on his stomach and was reaching with his hand toward Hermione. His emerald eyes meat the red glowing eyes of Hermione and it was as if all the power drained from the girl. Her hair returned to their normal brown bushy self and her eyes stopped glowing. She broke into a run and in seconds reached Harry, who somehow regained consciousness and was calling to her.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she dropped to her knees and hold Harry in her arms as she plant kisses on every part of his face repeating 'I love you!' between each them.

All eyes were turned to the reunited couple and no one noticed that Voldemort felt to the ground when Hermione first touched Harry. On his fours He _**Accioed**_his wand and lifted himself on his shaking legs.

He lifted his pale wrist and green light shoot from the tip of his wand.

Minerva gasped as she noticed the green glow and started to shout a warning. It barely left her lips when the curse hit Hermione on the back. Her frame stiffened momentarily to fall limply over Harry's chest. Harry's eyes went almost black as his pupils dilated. Soundless scram left his lips.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry felt the limp body of Hermione lying on his chest. Only few seconds before she was planting small kisses on his face and now she was…

His body was still sore and aching from the course Tom hit him but he did not pay attention to it. Chill passed through every bone in his body and filled every fibber of his being with rage.

Hermione, his Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and more firmly clutched her unmoving body to his chest.

Mad laughter filled his ears.

Tom.

Unintentional growl escaped his tightened lips. Harry opened his eyes, kissed Hermione's forehead and gently placed her body on the ground.

He lifted his own abused body up and for the second time that day faced his enemy.

His world shrunk to two people, (if Voldie could be classified as such) only Tom Riddle and him.

He was deaf to the commotion around him. He did not see that all still standing wizards surrounded the fighting pair creating a circle that did not allow any chance of escape.

Laughter died on his opponents lips. But his eyes were not focused on him. Voldie was looking behind his shoulder.

He felt female arms hugging him form behind. The smell of cinnamon reached his nose. Breath hitched in his chest. Slowly he turned around and saw Hermione, very much alive and with smile tugging at her lips. Soft blue glow was emanating from her frame.

She looked in to his eyes and whispered 'I love you Harry' directly to his ear.

Blush crept over his cheeks but he managed to move his head enough to look in to her lovely chocolate eyes and whisper it back, just before he covered her lips with his own. The world stopped just then.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All the wizards that surrounded to scene could see bright blue light that suddenly appeared in front of them that was effulging everything inside the circle.

It was so bright that few of them closed their eyes and turned their heads away from it.

Piercing scream came from the dome of light and filled the air putting fear in the hearts of all those who heard it.

As suddenly as it appeared, the light subdued.

In the middle of it stood Harry Potter, few feet from him lying in the pool of blood was the body of the wizard who escaped death so many times before.

Tears filled the eyes of Minerva McGonagall. She was not looking at the hip of black that once was Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but at the body of one Hermione Granger. She broke the circle and rushed to the side of her former student only to stop in front of the still unmoving Harry.

He stood there as if frozen, his eyes empty and still.

'No.' whispered old Hogwarts professor.

As if the word she spoke broke the charm, Harry fell backwards. McGonagall tried to catch him but she was not fast enough.

The tears were flowing freely down her face. She was still not sure what happened in front of her eyes and how it happened, but one thing was sure. Harry and Hermione paid the ultimate price for their freedom.

'The wizarding world would never be the same after this war.' she thought.

So many were lost, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Charlie Weasley and many more, too many.

The Professor kneeled before the teens and drayed the tears from her face.

'There will be time for mourning.' She said to herself as she lifted from her knees and looked around.

There was nothing she could to for their heroes, who sacrificed them selves, but she could do something for the living. Many were injured and needed help. Young Mr. Weasley included.

Minerva looked one more time at behind and whispered 'Thank you!' to the still forms on the ground and left to tend to the wounded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Few days after that fateful day a small ceremony (despite the pressure from the minister of magic) took place on that very hill, history would call it "Harmony Ridge" and forever mark it as a place were Lord Voldemort was destroyed by a pair of extraordinary teens.

White tombstone stands there. Engraved in the stone, are only a few words and an image of a golden phoenix below the names:

Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger

Friends, Lovers, Heroes

Enjoy the next great adventure!

THE END

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Translation form Latin:**

Our mother of darkness, I summon thee. Curse now your dangerous accursed son and protect his life!

Transfer my friend's pain into me!

Give me strength Mother Earth!

Come to me evil tomes

Shield

Light in the darkness tear down the evil

Our mother of darkness, I summon thee. Hear my plea; do not deny me, Spirit Guide. Let the wisdom of those who have passed be showered upon me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
